


Love is Here to Stay

by acaelousqueadcentrum



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaelousqueadcentrum/pseuds/acaelousqueadcentrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy marriage equality day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Here to Stay

The city is an explosion of color and sound and so, so much love. Everywhere Gail looks, people are celebrating, overcome with joy. 

She stands Holly at her side, along Market Street and watches as the floats pass by, sees the happy people hanging off, marching along with their beads and their flags and their wide, wide smiles. Even at her most cynical, even at her most sardonic, she couldn’t stand among these people, she couldn’t witness this, be part of it, and not feel proud, not feel and share in their revelry. 

Still. 

She has a reputation to uphold.

“Do you think the Americans realize that they’re kind of late to the party,” she asks, turning with a grin to look at the woman beside her.

Holly glances over and rolls her eyes, taking a sip from her longneck before leaning in to kiss Gail’s cheek. 

“You are ridiculous,” she says and laughs, waving her rainbow flag in the hair. 

Gail just looks at Holly for a moment, taking in the beautiful woman who’s got an arm wrapped around her side, holding her close. 

Holly is beautiful in her Pride regalia. The plain white tank and the tight, tight pair of skinny jeans that hug her ass in a way that makes Gail’s mouth water. Her necklaces of rainbow-colored beads knock and clack together, and the corner of the rainbow-flag painted on her cheeks have begun to smudge under the heat and the sweat. 

She looks happy, Gail thinks, happy and proud and excited to be here, to be a part of this day and this moment. And, Gail realizes when she catches her reflection in the dark, mirrored lenses of her girlfriend’s sunglasses, she looks exactly the same.

“Hey,” she says and nudges Holly, “hey--”

“What, baby,” the brunette asks, “another beer?” She turns to cut back through the crowd, to the bar behind them where they’ve opened a tab but Gail catches her wrist and pulls her back, pulls Holly into her body.

“Hey yourself,” Holly says, leaving a small, chaste kiss along the corner of the blonde’s mouth. 

When Gail pulls back, she reaches to push her girlfriend’s sunglasses up, to set them on the top of Holly’s head, gently tugging the brunette’s messy braid as she wraps her arms around the other woman’s neck. 

And then she leans in again, and lays her soft lips against Holly’s, tongue teasing against her entrance, waiting for permission to take the kiss deeper. 

Holly grants it, and for an endless moment they’re lost in each other, oblivious to the cheerful hoots of support from the people who surround them. 

When they pull apart, it’s with Holly biting gently at the blonde’s lower lip.

“You should marry me,” Gail states, breathlessly, hands toying with Holly’s hair.

For a single second, Holly says nothing, content just to stare into her partner’s eyes. 

“You do know that we don’t have to get married just because it’s legal in the US now, right? I mean, we’re Canadian.” The brunette grins and rocks her hips into Gail’s, just enough to watch as the other woman’s pupils dilate a little more.

But Gail recovers quickly enough. 

“Not today,” she answers, and returns the favor, a gentle thrust in counterpoint, “and not here. But someday, Holly. You should marry me someday.”

She kisses Holly again, softer this time, lighter. 

The city is an explosion of color and sound and love, but Gail and Holly are lost in their own, private moment. Surrounded by strangers, by friends, and yet completely alone. 

“You know,” Holly whispers, biting tenderly at the lobe of Gail’s ear, “my schedule’s pretty free.”


End file.
